Retour à Ingleside
by LMM
Summary: L'arrière arrière petite fille de Rilla Blythe arrive à Ingleside, et en apprend beaucoup sur sa famille grâce à de vieux journaux intimes....


Voilà, je suis fière de pouvoir enfin dire que j'ai écrit la toute première fic française publiée sur ce site, de Lucy Maud Montgomery. C'est une jeune fille qui se rend à contrec?ur sur l'Île du Prince Édouard, et qui en apprend plus sur sa famille, grâce au journal intime de son arrière arrière-grand-mère, Rilla Blythe  
  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et spéciale dédicace à Pixel, fan de Lucy Maud Montgomery.  
  
Oh, les persos de cette fic, notez bien, car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois sont à la vrai LMM, sauf Stacy et son père. Le poème du joueur de pipeau, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.  
  
R&R ! Reviews !!!!  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
« Le Canada ! Le Canada ! Pourquoi moi ? S'il espère que je vais le pardonner, alors là.il se trompe ! Jamais, jamais, je ne lui adresserai plus la parole ! Non, mais je vous demande un peu, le Canda ! De toute façon, il s'en fout de moi. Quel père digne de ce nom sacrifierait au bonheur de sa fille, pour un simple poste au Canada ? Moi, je suis française, un point, c'est tout. La France, Papa, ça te dit quelque chose ? Le pays des fromages qui puent et des vins de Bourgogne ?  
  
Moi, j'ai jamais demandé à embarquer dans ce stupide avion, pour ce stupide pays, où tout le monde parle avec un stupide accent, ou il fait toujours des stupides températures stupidement glaciales, et peuplé de stupides caribous.  
  
Moi, je voulais rester en France, avec mes amis. C'est injuste, Papa, tu n'avais pas le droit. Je m'en fiche pas mal, que mes racines soient là-bas, ou que ma famille y ait vécut pendant des générations, moi, je veux rester chez moi en France ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire, qu'on vive sur cette île paumée, que ce soit pittoresque, magnifique, et autres adjectifs du même genre ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire, qu'on ait déjà une splendide maison à nous, là-bas ? Si tu penses que je m'intéresse, de près ou de loin au fait que ma famille ait habité dans cette maison. Ca remonte à quand, dis-moi ? Ils sont partis avant la seconde guerre mondiale, qu'est ce que cette foutue barque peut bien représenter, pour moi ?  
  
Qu'est ce que ça peut représenter, rapport à la France, à mon école, à mes amis, à mes souvenirs ?  
  
Papa, je te déteste, je déteste toute ma famille canadienne, je déteste le Canada, de toute façon, je déteste cette Île du Prince Édouard, je déteste tout. »  
  
Que de joyeuse pensées, pour la fille de treize ans que j'étais. Mais je vous jure que je le pensai, aussi vrai que je m'appelle Stacy Hamelin, que je suis rousse, maigre, et que mes yeux soit parfois verts, parfois gris. Et tout cela est rigoureusement exact. Il est rigoureusement exact, donc que je ne veux pas aller au Canada.  
  
Mon père, lorsqu'on lui a proposé cette place, aurait-il pensé à refuser ? Mais non, bien sûr ! Il a accepté. Et m'aurait-il demandé mon avis ? Mais non, il m'a mise devant le fait accompli. Et est ce qui s'est vue obligée de monter dans cet avion ? C'est Bibi !  
  
Mon père s'était branché en non-stop sur « Canal je débite des platitudes sans intérêt ». Je vous ferai grâce du discours complet, mais en gros, ça racontait que ses arrière-grands-parents, avant la première guerre mondiale, vivaient dans un village, appelé « Glen Ste Mary », ou plus couramment par moi, le trou du cul du monde. Donc, Arrière Grand Papa et Arrière Grand Maman, au trou du cul du monde, eurent deux enfants, des jumeaux, en 1945, à la fin de la guerre, l'un des garçons trouva la femme de sa vie, ils se marièrent, firent un beau bébé, et émigrèrent en France. En 1969, le bébé eut à son tour un bébé, mon père, qui épousa ma mère, pas croyable, et hop ! Me voilà. La vie n'est elle pas merveilleuse ? Mes origines nord-américaines, voilà qui explique mon prénom.  
  
Pendant que Papa blablatait en continu, l'avion atterrit. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous devions nous rendre sur une île, donc train, plus bateau, plus décalage horaire, le résultat de l'équation, monsieur le professeur, c'est une Stacy très fatiguée.  
  
Mais malgré mon ressentiment à l'égard du monde entier, je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'avais traversé l'Atlantique, et ma vie allait changer du tout au tout, comment aurais-je pu trouver le » sommeil. Je décidai donc d'explorer la maison, puisque je semblais être condamnée à y passer toute ma vie.  
  
En fait, je fus agréablement surprise, ce n'était pas le pénitencier que j'avais imaginé. C'était une maison spacieuse, à l'atmosphère surannée. Poussiéreuse, bien sûr, la dernière fois qu'on y avait fait le ménage remontait à.très longtemps. En fait, elles n'était plus habitée depuis. 1950, même si certaines personnes y étaient revenues pour les vacances.  
  
Je montai, la maison faisait deux étages, plus un grenier. Je poussai la porte, qui grinça et s'ouvrit.  
  
Je mis du temps avant de m'accoutumer à la lumière, et j'explorai. Je tombai bientôt sur une chaînette qui pendait du plafond. Je tirai, et la lumière, une lumière douce et diffuse s'alluma.  
  
Le grenier était vaste, mais encombré, par de vieux objets, des robes qui dataient d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue, des coffres, surtout. Des dizaines de coffres. Je m'approchai, et j'en ouvris un. Je n'étais pas indiscrète puisque ceci appartenait à des personnes mortes depuis longtemps. Le premier contenait des affaires de classe, des cahiers d'écoliers jaunis.  
  
Et, sur le dessus, un poème. Rédigé d'une écriture, fine, distingué, élégante, il s'intitulait le joueur de pipeau.  
  
Il joue, et il joue sans cesse, encore et encore,  
  
Sa musique incessante fait vibrer tous les corps.  
  
Il joue, et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher,  
  
Comme un seul homme de le suivre au pas cadencé.  
  
Allons, tous, frères, combattons main dans la main,  
  
Allons, pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain.  
  
Tous ensembles, ils se battent encore à nos côtés.  
  
Pour que l'espoir sur notre terre puisse demeurer.  
  
Tous ces soldats, tous ces jeunes hommes en uniformes,  
  
De la barbarie, combattent la masse informe.  
  
Ils se battent pour vous, ils se battent pour nous.  
  
Tant de frères, de fils et d'amants sont tombés  
  
Tombés pour les mères, les s?urs, et les aimées.  
  
Mourir pour une telle cause peut être doux.  
  
Je détachai mon regard de la feuille. Le joueur de Pipeau ? Je ne connaissais pas. Je reposai cet étrange poème, et cherchai encore. Je finis par tomber sur de vieux feuillets jaunis, qui racontaient une vieille légende, celle d'un joueur de Pipeau qui par sa musiques hypnotisait les jeunes gens, les enlevait et les faisait combattre. C'était très émouvant. Je la rangeai, et changeai de coffres. Celui ci, était rempli de livres divers et variés, et de quelques épais cahiers d'écoliers, dont le premier de la pile portait une inscription : Journal intime de Rilla Blythe.  
  
Je parcourus quelques pages. Elles parlaient de la guerre, d'un bébé que l'on appelait Jims. Et très souvent, elle mentionnait un certain Walter. Parfois même, elle s'adressait à lui :  
  
« Oh, Walter ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Walter, j'aurais besoin de te parler, besoin de t'écouter répondre à mes questions, à mes interrogations. Je voudrais entendre à nouveau ta voix, tes poèmes si beau. Walter, mon beau Walter, tu me manques. »  
  
Je ne comprenais pas qui était Walter. Elle lui parlait comme on parle à un amoureux. C'était peut-être son fiancé. Je repris ma lecture. Je me plongeai de plus en plus profondément dans ma lecture. C'était de plus en plus embrouillé, surtout lorsque, sur la même page, elle se plaignait du départ de Walter, et mentionnait son amour pour un certain Ken Ford. Puis, le n?ud se dénoua, bien sûr, Walter était son frère, poète, auteur du poème le joueur mort à la guerre. C'était triste. Enfin, j'arrivais, vers la fin du carnet. Je m'emparai du second. La guerre était terminée, le carnet s'achevait sur l'armistice.  
  
Et le premier parlait de Ken, qui, apparemment était le petit ami de Rilla, dont le vrai nom était d'ailleurs Bertha Marilla Blythe, de sa vie et celle de sa famille pendant la guerre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être touchée, de verser une larme lorsque je lu un feuillet, tombé au détour d'une page, qui était la dernière lettre de Walter avant sa mort.  
  
Je savais beaucoup de choses sur elle. Elle avait un père docteur, cinq frères et s?urs, dont Walter, qui si j'en crois ce qu'elle écrivait, était son préféré. Elle avait eu quinze ans au début de la guerre, et dix-neuf à la fin. Je décidai d'aller me coucher, et de me replonger dans la vie intime de Rilla Blythe demain.  
  
Bizarrement, je n'en voulais plus autant à la vie de m'avoir conduit ici, et je m'endormis plutôt paisiblement, rêvant de joueurs de pipeaux, de garçons en uniformes, et d'une jeune fille, qui ressemblait à la description que Rilla faisait d'elle-même dans son journal.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je continue ? A vous de voir ! Review ! 


End file.
